The present invention is directed to a receptacle box assembly for coupling to a surface mounted raceway. More particularly, the invention is directed to a receptacle box assembly having at least one channel for feeding wires or cables from a raceway through the box.
Surface mounted raceways and recessed raceways are commonly used in buildings for enclosing electrical wires and communication cables. Raceways provide a convenient system for directing cables and wires from a source to the point of use. Preformed raceways are generally manufactured in predetermined lengths and are cut to a desired length and assembled at the work site.
Raceways often have two or more distinct passages for selectively carrying groups of cables and wires. For example, a raceway can include a first passage for electrical power cables and a second passage for telephone lines and other communication cables. The raceways typically include an internal wall to separate the passages and the wires or cables from each other. A suitable receptacle is usually mounted directly to the raceway for accessing the wires and cables contained in the raceway.
One example of a raceway is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,163 to Dola et al. This patent discloses a raceway that can be recessed in a wall or other support structure. The raceway includes multiple compartments for carrying wires. A receptacle outlet housing is attached directly to the raceway. The receptacle outlet housing is an integral unit having a front wall and a back wall connected by end walls and removable side panels. The back wall includes an opening that is located to access a particular compartment of the raceway for directing wires from the compartment into the housing for attaching to a wiring device.
Another example of a raceway is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,211 to Bartee. This device includes an electrical duct system for mounting in the floor of a building and includes several longitudinal passages. An access opening is formed in the top of the raceway for supporting electrical outlet devices. A divider is positioned in the housing to divide the interior into different chambers for mounting different electrical outlets and for separating the wires to the different outlets.
These prior raceway assemblies are generally effective for housing wires and cables and supporting electrical outlets. However, these devices do not provide the convenient assembly of components while keeping the wires in the raceway separated from each other.
The present invention is directed to a receptacle box assembly for coupling to a raceway. More particularly, the invention is directed to a receptacle box and raceway assembly for enclosing various wires and cables and for isolating the wires or cables from one another within the box.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a receptacle box assembly for a raceway where the assembly includes at least one channel for separating wires or cables within the receptacle box.
A further object of the invention is to provide an outlet cover assembly that is simple to assemble and that can be disassembled using commonly available tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a receptacle box assembly enclosing a receptacle and having at least one closed channel for feeding wires or cables from a raceway through the assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a receptacle box assembly having a base and a channel member removably coupled to the base forming at least one closed channel for feeding wires or cables through the assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a receptacle box assembly that can be coupled to a multiple compartment raceway, where the assembly includes at least one channel with a removable portion for feeding a wire or cable from the raceway into the interior of the receptacle box.
Another object of the invention is to provide a receptacle box assembly for coupling to a raceway, where the assembly includes a base for supporting a plurality of receptacles and a channel member for guiding wires or cables from the raceway to a respective receptacle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a receptacle box assembly for connecting to a raceway, where the assembly includes a base and a channel member having at least two passages and where the channel member includes frangible lines for separating at least one portion of the channel member to form an opening for feeding wires or cables from the raceway to compartments within the assembly.
The objects of the invention are basically attained by providing a receptacle box assembly for use with a raceway. The assembly comprises a base having a bottom wall with first and second ends and first and second opposite side edges; a channel member removably coupled to the base to define a first passage extending between the first side edge and the second side edge of the base, the channel member having a first open end adjacent the first side edge and a second open end adjacent the second side edge of the base; and a housing coupled to the base to form a cavity, the housing having a top wall, first and second end walls and first and second side walls, the first and second side walls having at least one separable member aligned with the first and second open ends of the channel member and the housing having at least one opening for receiving a receptacle.
The objects of the invention are further attained by providing a receptacle box assembly for use with a raceway. The assembly comprises a base having a bottom wall with first and second ends and first and second side edges; a channel member coupled to the base to define a first passage; and a housing coupled to the base to form a cavity. The housing has a top wall spaced from the base and first and second side walls, and the first side wall of the housing has a first opening aligned with the first passage of the channel member.
The objects of the invention are still further attained by providing an electrical box and raceway assembly. The assembly comprises a base having a bottom wall with first and second opposite side edges; a channel member coupled to the base, the channel having a first longitudinal passage; a housing coupled to the base to form a cavity, the base having a top wall spaced from the base, the top wall having an opening for receiving at least one receptacle, the housing further having a first side wall and second side wall, the first side wall having an opening aligned with the channel member; and a first raceway having first and second longitudinal compartments, the raceway having a longitudinal end dimensioned to fit in the opening in the first side wall and to align with the passage of the channel member.
The objects, advantages, and salient features of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the following detailed description of the invention and the attached drawings which form a part of this original disclosure.